


birthday llama

by EKmisao



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interlude, You know what I mean, interlude period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday llama

**Author's Note:**

> Initially a birthday gift for Capa Ariaste on tumblr, based on a prompt by bootycutie. As usual, I am transferring it here before tumblr buries it in archive. Hope you like.

A red-haired young lady knocked her head on the dining table, as two identical-looking young men and a pale shorter one looked on. 

Sabetha lifted her head eventually and glared at the young men before her. 

"Locke Lamora. If you’re so smart, what made you think I would appreciate a LLAMA?!" 

For there was indeed a llama at the foot of the stairs of their little temple. It wore a pretty pink ribbon around its neck. It baaaaah-ed calmly, surrounded by penitents and curious onlookers. 

"Well…" Locke tried to explain, "you were saying you wanted something beyond the usual…." 

"Beyond the usual dresses and pins and combs! And NOT this unusual!" Sabetha declared. 

"It wasn’t hard, and the llama isn’t Gentled at all…." 

"Stop, Calo! I don’t even want to know why you two went along with this silly idea!" 

Three young gentlemen hung their heads, ready for an execution. Locke, more than the twins, felt ready to be drawn, quartered, and fed to the sharks. 

A stocky young man appeared at their entrance. He raised an eyebrow at the palpable tensioned silence. “Did I…miss something?” 

Four heads looked away from each other as they answered, “You don’t wanna know.” 

Jean shrugged. “Suit yourselves.” 

He lowered a burlap sack onto the floor from off a shoulder. Opening it, he took out a soft parcel wrapped in brown paper. He raised it as he fumbled for the rest of the sack’s contents. “Calo.” 

The Sanza dragged his feet and retrieved the parcel. He tore at the paper and took out a silk dress shirt. Calo sighed deeply and grinned. “Nice. Thanks, man.” 

"Galdo," Jean raised another parcel which another twin received. 

Galdo removed string and unfolded wrapping paper to reveal a dark blue dress shirt, in contrast to Calo’s deep green. “Not bad at all, Jean, thanks.” 

Jean reached into the sack and took another parcel of a box. “Locke.” 

Sulking, the shorter young man reached over for the wrapped box. But his mood lifted a bit when the box revealed theater makeup. “Thanks.” 

As Jean had a specific day he considered his birthday, he had a minor tradition of giving everyone else something honest-bought (the coin used was honest-thieved, of course) on Orphan’s Moon. 

Sabetha frowned when Jean began to fold the now-empty burlap sack. She folded her arms over her chest. “Nothing for me. Figures.” 

"What are you talking about?" Jean was fully surprised. "I didn’t forget you!" 

From an inside pocket, he took out two small thin envelopes. 

Sabetha did not have to look inside them to know what they were. She immediately bounded and gave Jean her warmest hug. “You got tickets! You got them!” 

The other boys looked at each other, and hung their heads. 

"They’re for tonight," Jean said, grinning. "Opening night. Luciano Bertulio in the lead." 

Sabetha gave him another hug. “Thank you so much.” 

Locke looked ready to be swallowed by the floor, consumed by sharks, sacrificed to the thirteen gods, THEN given to the Eldren. 

And Sabetha saw this, as she untangled herself from Jean. 

She walked across the dining room to where Locke stood, thoroughly devastated. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, as all the blood Locke had in his small frame rushed to his face. 

"Send back the llama and treat us all to dinner somewhere after Jean and I come back from the play. And we’re even." She brought out her right hand. 

"Duly noted," said the other, taking her hand in his. "Happy Orphan’s Moon." 

"And to you. And the llama was cute. Noisy, but cute." 

Locke grinned. 

Best Orphan Moon ever.


End file.
